


Check

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: 101 Dalmatians (1961)
Genre: Character Study, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:18:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: No one warns Perdita about the loneliness which comes with having puppies.





	Check

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own '101 Dalmatians' nor am I profiting off this.

Roger is supposed to check on her while Anita and Nanny run errands, but he forgets, because he gets caught up in his song writing. Perdita listens to his cheerful stomping as he comes up with another winning song. 

Pongo will check on her once he realizes Roger forgot, but downstairs is still lonely. Their puppies are healthy. Even their sickly one is improving. Pongo is eager to pick out names, because each puppy is staying and the vet says each one is healthy. 

She should be happier, but this place is lonely. She waits for Pongo to show up.


End file.
